1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compound bows, and more particularly to a sight to be mounted on a compound bow.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Throughout the years, archers have used many sighting devices to help them achieve their target goals. One of the more simple devices is U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,485 to Mesler where an arrow is sighted by placing it through a sight on the bow.
There are many more complicated devices used for sighting. Rasmussen (U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,973) uses a spring loaded ball to lock an adjustable sight; Altier (U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,297) hinges the sight to provide attachment of sight to bow; Westphal (U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,656) shows a motor driven adjustable sight; Diamond (U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,002) adjusts the sight by using a reel and filament; Peterson (U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,026) uses a tongue and channel arrangement to adjust the sight; Beloungy (U.S. Pat. No. 2,559,927) employs a spring to provide vertical and horizontal adjustment and Tate (U.S. Pat. No. 2,163,503) has a dismantling combination of bow and sight for compact storage.
None of the prior art devices show a sight which is rotatable and pivotable to provide, at one spot, for both horizontal and vertical fine adjustment. Also, none of the prior art devices show a device which is simple to manufacture and easy for the archer to mount and use while still providing pivotable sight adjustment.